


Hearsay

by Augustus



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-06
Updated: 2004-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: The gossip after the night before.





	

"So, I hear your infant and our infant did the dirty last night."

JC looked up from his book as AJ slid into the seat beside him in the hotel lounge. "Nick told you that in confidence, did he?"

AJ shrugged. "He told me not to tell 'any of the guys'. You're not Backstreet, so I figure you don't count."

Smiling, JC shook his head. "Thanks."

"Oh I don't mean it like that," AJ said hastily. "I'm sure you count in other ways. Like, *NSYNC ways."

"Hmm."

"I see it like this." AJ leaned forward conspiratorially. "Either you can take offence at my bad phrasing, or you can hear all about Nicky getting lucky. I know which option _I'd_ choose…"

"Yes, but that's because it fuels your voyeuristic tendencies." JC grinned self-righteously. "Besides, I've already heard."

"Timberlake? The little cad. You think he could've protected Nick's honour for at _least_ a little longer than twenty minutes."

"What about Justin's honour?"

"The way I heard it, his honour was tossed to the wayside at about eleven p.m. last night…" AJ shook his head. "Whose idea was it to leave the two of them alone?"

JC raised an eyebrow. "Yours."

"Really?" AJ frowned. "Nope, sorry. Don't remember."

"'They'll keep each other out of trouble,' you said. Just before you dragged us all out to the club with the unpronounceable name."

"Oh," AJ said. "Well, trouble is a relative concept."

"Hmm," JC said a second time. "You do talk a lot of nonsense, AJ."

AJ shrugged, unconcerned. "And you love me for it. So," he went on, waggling his eyebrows. "What did Justin say?"

"I can't tell you that!"

" _That_ juicy, was it? Very nice." AJ scooted his chair a little closer. "The way _I_ heard it, your Justin was making eyes at Nick from the moment we shut them in that room together."

"He's not 'my' Justin," JC corrected, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "And I heard it was the other way around. According to Justin, he was just watching television and minding his own business, while trying to ignore the way that Nick was staring at the side of his head."

"Nope. Can't be." AJ shook his head. "Nick doesn't have the attention span to stare at anyone. It happened like this: Justin was staring at Nick, which made Nick feel uncomfortable, so he finally told Justin to stop staring at him, at which point Justin threw himself at Nick and stuck his tongue down Nick's throat."

"It was nothing like that."

"No?"

"No. Nick's the one who started it. _He_ kissed Justin and _he_ shoved his hand down Justin's pants and-..."

AJ cut him off. "Oh no. Nick would never do that."

"...and it was _definitely_ Nick," JC continued, ignoring him, "who told Justin he was the most attractive boy he'd ever met."

AJ laughed. "Yeah, right."

JC grinned. "Actually, you've got a point, there. I wonder what really happened."

"I figure they got sick of pining for each other and finally did something about it." AJ nudged JC's knee with his own. "Like that time in Berlin when you and I stayed in for the evening and watched videos, instead of joining the others at that restaurant with the fat lady on the sign."

"I wasn't pining for you," JC corrected. 

"No, you were hot for my ass. Something else entirely."

"Of course." JC paused, his eyes sweeping over AJ's face. "Do you think they'll last?"

"Who knows. _We've_ lasted."

JC smiled. "Six months next week."

AJ caught JC's left leg tightly within his own. "Who would've thought, eh?"

JC blinked, swallowing heavily. "Yes," he said slowly. "Who would've thought?"

* * *

"So, I hear AJ and JC are doing the dirty."

Nick giggled as Justin's mouth found a particularly ticklish spot on his neck. "I hear that too. But I can think of much better things to do than talk about the two of them, can't you?"

Justin's tongue slid along the curve of Nick's jaw. "Sure can," he replied, a little muffled, and illustrated the point with a kiss.

**6th January 2004**


End file.
